The Research and Training Core provides professional and non-professional training and outreach programs to publicize the ADRC, improve clinical and research skills related to Alzheimer's disease (AD), and foster interest in AD and related disorders. Three aims are carried forward from the original granting period to the current proposal. These include: 1) Establishment, provision, and refinement of professional educational programs on AD and related disorders. 2) Establishment, provision, and refinement of annual public educational programs on AD and related disorders. 3) Dissemination and evaluation of current training materials on AD and related disorders. To fulfill these aims, this core will continue to present annual CME programs, public forums, monthly seminars, and lectures on AD and related disorders. Collaborations with the Alzheimer's Association, the Northwest Geriatric Education Center, and other agencies and groups in the greater Seattle-Tacoma, as well as the Washington-Alaska-Montana-Idaho region, will continue so that we can disseminate the current state of clinical and research knowledge to interested parties outside and inside the Center. The core will also continue to disseminate a comprehensive training program on Managing and Understanding Behavior Problems in Alzheimer's Disease and Related Disorders and the quarterly newsletter, Dimensions. Both the training program and the newsletter have been evaluated in prior years and have received awards from professional associations. In addition, a fourth aim is to develop, implement, disseminate and evaluate specialized training programs to underserved populations. Specific attention will now be given to underserved populations that have not fully accessed the training programs thus far presented. Relevant to this geographic region, we will target Asians and Pacific Islanders, and Native Americans. Oral and written materials will be adapted to better suit the needs of these groups and special programs will be advertised and offered to educate and inform the public as well as health care professionals interested in working with these individuals.